


Ты прекрасна

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Алекс накаштанился и понял, что более удобного случая для пары незамысловатых комплиментов в адрес Даши не представится. И решил рискнуть.
Relationships: AlexPozitiv/Dariya Rain





	Ты прекрасна

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик преследует сугубо развлекательные цели и не пропагандирует употребление алкоголя. Образ жизни персонажей вымышлен и не имеет отношения к их реальным прототипам.

Могло ли быть времяпровождение ещё более унизительным, чем тащить подвыпившего лучшего друга своего парня домой только потому, что парень успел смыться на «ну очень-преочень важную встречу», а друга бросать одного нельзя — найдёт ведь приключений в незнакомом городе, потом придётся краснеть и оправдываться перед его женой.

Так и успокаивала себя Даша, периодически придерживая Алекса, чтобы главный позитивный летсплейщик не вспахал носом землю, потеряв равновесие.

— Даш-шулик, ты прекрасна, — с трудом проговаривая слова и дыша перегаром, произнёс Жарков. Ему было так плохо, будто он, подобно своему персонажу из ГТА, накаштанился каким-нибудь виски «Макбет» по полной программе и теперь думал, как бы не сблевать или вовсе не отключиться, погрузившись в алкогольную кому. Всё-таки стоило взять пример с Олега и перейти на здоровый образ жизни, пока не поздно, — Даш-шулик, слышишь? Ты пре…

Смачная отрыжка прервала поток комплиментов, а Алекс почувствовал себя жутко уставшим.

— Ты пьян, — холодно отрезала Рейн, в мыслях назвав себя «кэпом» и пообещав на следующий же день серьёзно поговорить с Олегом о приглашении таких друзей в гости. Точнее, о полном запрете на приглашения. Либо пусть сам потом ездит по барам в поисках развеселившегося гостя.

— Да, я пьян, — голос Алекса приобрёл виноватые нотки, — но утром я буду трезв, а ты по-прежнему будешь прекрасна, Даш-шулик.

Рейн закатила глаза. Она знала, что этим всё закончится, поэтому с самого начала была против приезда Жаркова. А если эта пьяная морда сболтнёт чего-нибудь похожего при Олеге? Прекрасна она, ага…

— Я бы тебя даже по-оцеловал, но не щас, а то…

Его всё-таки стошнило. Благо, что не на чистый тротуар, а под ближайший куст и в безлюдном месте.

Даша с беспокойством наблюдала за Жарковым, ловя себя на мысли о том, что пусть и в нетрезвом состоянии, но он попытался признаться, делал дурацкие комплименты, но от чистого сердца, заставив её собственное сердце дрогнуть. Ведь искренних и простых комплиментов она не слышала уже очень давно…


End file.
